Pirate Cove
Were you looking for Kid's Cove from the second game? Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. -Phone Guy, explaining Pirate Cove, Night 2. Pirate Cove = Pirate Cove is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's and an abandoned area within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It is also Foxy's starting location. The only inhabitant of this area is Foxy. No other animatronics will be seen in this area. Foxy operates using a different mechanic than the other animatronics: if the player checks the camera for this area (CAM 1C) too much or too little, Foxy will slowly emerge from behind the curtain and sprint towards The Office, giving the player a brief lapse of time to close the left door before he attacks. Appearance Pirate Cove is closed off by a large, cylindrical, purple-colored curtain, decorated with stars and sparkles. There stands a sign, also decorated with stars, in front of the curtain that reads, "Sorry! Out of Order," which sometimes changes to "IT'S ME" when Foxy leaves. Two lights can be seen on the back wall, one on either side of the curtain. There are also star decorations hanging from the ceiling, and the floor is tiled black and white. Trivia *Should the player notice that Foxy has escaped Pirate Cove, it is recommended that they lower the Monitor and shut the left door before viewing the West Hall camera. This will give the player a much better chance of survival from Foxy. *Sometimes (particularly when Foxy has left Pirate Cove), the sign that normally says "Sorry! Out of Order" will say "IT'S ME" (as can be seen here), a phrase associated with the hallucinations which Mike Schmidt experiences. *The singing that can be heard at random points throughout the game comes from Pirate Cove, supposedly from Foxy. **The singing will become louder if the player views Pirate Cove. *According to the map, Pirate Cove is located in the lower left corner of the Dining Area, occupying space in the same way as the Show Stage. **Oddly, the area around Pirate Cove is tiled black and white while the rest of the Dining Area floor is tiled blue and red. *The small dots on the curtain appear to be phosphorescent, while the large stars do not. *Oddly, if the player views CAM 2A (West Hall) to trigger Foxy's sprinting animation, then switching to CAM 1C (Pirate Cove), then quickly lowers the Monitor and raises it again before Foxy either bangs on the door or reaches The Office, an image of The Office will be seen through CAM 1C instead of Pirate Cove. *Pirate Cove appears in one of the Death Minigames in the second game. In the mini-game, Foxy travels in and out of Pirate Cove to entertain the children, but when he runs out the third time, a purple figure stands near the curtain. When Foxy goes into this room, the children are all gray hinting that Purple Guy killed them. Foxy then jumpscares the player. **Pirate Cove also appears in the third game, in the after-night Minigames. *The Pirate Cove camera was originally next to the West Hall entrance instead of being located in front of the curtains, as indicated by the beta Monitor pictures. *This is one of only three areas in which only one animatronic can be seen in, the others being the Backstage and the Supply Closet, both of which only Bonnie passes through. **The only other animatronics in the series who share this trait are Mangle and Springtrap (unless Phantom Animatronics are counted). |-|Gallery = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Gameplay QBJASc2.png|Foxy peering out of the curtains. 338.png|Foxy right before charging to The Office. 240.png|Pirate Cove after Foxy leaves. 553.png|Foxy's "IT'S ME" sign, which sometimes replaces the standard sign when Foxy escapes. Brightened QBJASc2_bright.png|Foxy peering out of the curtains, brightened for convenience. 338_bright.png|Foxy before he starts running towards The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. 240_bright.png|Pirate Cove after Foxy leaves, brightened and saturated for clarity. 553_bright.png|Foxy's "IT'S ME" sign, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy Minigame on Android.png|Foxy in Pirate Cove as seen in the Death Minigames. FNaF2_curtain_texture.png|Texture for the curtain in one of the Death Minigames. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 327.png|The curtains of Pirate Cove, as found in the End of Night minigames. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's